User blog:Katwolfie/The Temple of Mew Prologue
Yeah, this part is written. :3 The comic shall be officially "drawn" soon. I pwomise. Original Idea: http://cheezburger.com/7701373952 I do not own Pokemon. :3 __________________________________ The new beginning of the world of Pokemon was soon to surface. The beginning of fear. The beginning of violence. The growing of hate. There were ten gods of Pokemon, all once living legendaries, but perished of old age. Their power was remarkable, but all matched each other. Constant wars of the sky had ensued, battling against beliefs and what is right or wrong. Each decided that there was only one way to rule completely. They needed to each find a worthy, living Pokemon to fight for themselves. But, they could not simply choose the strongest of all and have them fight. They needed to find one that lived beliefs before they even heard of them. This was discussed at a Gathering amung them all, led by the Four. The Four were as powerful as any living or dead being, led by Arceus, followed by Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. They had decided that the world was not complete without something to live by for all, and fights would begin among each belief. Mewtwo was first to come forward. "I believe, dear Four," he thundered, "that all creatures below should be gods. Each should have an advancement of some kind, and work hard to do so. A form a leisure should be frowned upon by all. This stresses the importance of intelligence." He turned to a place full of Pokemon that had done horrible things to the living that were finally destroyed by the Four. An Alakazam, one filled with hate and bitterness, was grabbed by Mewtwo, and shaken of all memories. It looked blankly at the Four, and Mewtwo continued. "The companion of the living leader shall be an Alakazam, one filled with wisdom," Mewtwo finished. He dipped his head to the Four. "I hope you see its importance." The Four did not smile or show any sign of emotion, just had a slave usher Mewtwo away. The next to be presented was Yveltal. Swiping his claw-wings, Yveltal glared contemptuously. "I believe that the only thing we shall fear should be death itself. Killing can be the only form of power, for it wipes out any other competition. It is not selfishness," Yveltal snarled, "for selfishness gets us no where. It is key for the survival of all. The companion shall be this Absol." The snow-white pelt of an Absol gleamed in the now moonlight, for the darkness is the advantage of Yveltal's successor. Celebii brought herself forward with a Sawsbuck trailing sheepishly behind her. "Only Time will Tell. The forest is the life of any being, and it must be protected at all costs. The trees carries its own life and the lives of many. The follower shall be the one to save the forest at the cost of its life, if necessary." The Sawsbuck held himself high, dipping his head to the Four. He was to be the companion. A blue-and-white blurb flew past Celebii, followed by a red-and-white. "Latios," Mewtwo rumbled. Latios had only been soul-dew the last time he had seen him. "Together we are more," Latias chimed, swerving around to lift a Gallade into the air. "Our followers must enrich harmony and union. Alone, what can we ever be?" Giratina shook himself in impatience. "Our follower shall get Gallade as his companion." The Four did not show any sign of even attention. "For you have said I must obey you, Four," Jirachi said suddenly, coming out of the mist with Metagross along the way. "The creatures should have a feeling of happiness. What better way than wishes?" "A slave to its own kind?" huffed Mewtwo. "Not a slave," Jirachi protested. "Are we not a slave to life itself? To the timing we bear? We must cope. If one was willing to give himself to a cause, that one is a willing being to live forever." Giratina shoved into the view of the Four. "In Loneliness, there is Truth. Let yourself be alone. For you will find things that you do not know, and it shall aid you in wisdom. Let my follower obey to a solitary life." He showed the Four a Cofagrigus, one to become a slave to the follower. "Pain is absolute." The whole floor shook with fear in the sight of Darkrai. "How will we learn without pain? How will we relate to one another? Will there ever be peace without pain? Pain without peace?" Darkrai showed a Gengar, of whom Darkrai was well pleased. "Victory is found in courage," Victini said, floating over. "If we can inspire Victory in others, we can inspire Victory in all. There will be a day with winners and winners alone. We can only achieve that by winning in every field." A Ninetales sprawled itself along the ground, letting others adore its majesty. Genesect came flying to the clearing, a Scyther close behind. "War is the swiftest form of justice. We must give the living a leader, and we will get there through finding companions elsewhere," he explained, pointing to the ground. Fossilized Pokemon. "I am the Hunter." "Alien life is the answer," Deoxys began ominously from afar. "For aliens bring the idea of all. Aliens bring the new life that is needed. If the living could see past out odd demeanor, they would understand before it's too late. The companion will be a Parasect." All legendaries had their say, and the Four banished them from the sky. They were to report to the Temple of Mew, where their followers were to be found. Each follower were destined by their belief, analyzed by the gods, to choose a certain legendary. It had almost been ensured of no follower ended up in one group but supposed to follow a different destiny...almost. Category:Blog posts